Google Translate Stories
by myPARABATAIisbetterthanyours
Summary: This is what happens when you send snippets of books through several layers of Google Translate. Rather serious scenes are reduced to indiscernible snippets of gibberish. ENJOY! (Also read our other fanfic Daily Chores)
1. Chapter 1

_This is Magnus and Alec's first kiss scene sent through several layers of Google Translate... I don't even know... El Brujo=Magnus (?), Easy=Izzy and Jose=Jace WE DO NOT OWN THIS  
_

* * *

Magnus is equally at home Alec edab name on Monday under the wall. Sam. The name does not really seem to suit Magnus, he thought that now he knew. If you really can say they know someone when he attended one of the parties, once, and then saving the life of late, but really do not hang around thanks. But the name Magnus bone made him think about how big number, big shoulders and a long robes and red varlokk, calling down fire and lightning. Himself he can not Magnus, who was more a cross between Panther and insane eleven. Alec has a deep breath and let it out. Well, you come away from this, I might as well continue. Bare bulb hanging radical turning it upside down and projected the shadows as he reached out and pressed bell. Minutes later, a voice qalinmaal steps. "Varlokk those calls high?" "Because," said Alec. "It is me. I mean, Alec lightvood Alec .." It was a kind of silence, as if the threshold was surprised. Then ping, and the second door open, leave it on the stairs. He headed for the stairs injuries such as in the dark, and smelled like pizza and dust. The second floor landing is bright, open door at the end of another. Magnus bone was on the door. Compared to the first time I saw Alec was a regular. Without black hair was still standing in the grain and looked sleepy, face, even cat eyes, very small. It was wrapped in black shirt with the words of one million dollars election chest, in Sequins and jeans that hung on his hips, low enough that Alec looked away, down at your shoes you. He was bored. "Alexander lightvood," said Magnus. Only a dialect least, that Alec can not put his finger on kadense cod. "To what do I owe not pleased?" Alec looked past Magnus. "Do you have - company?" Magnus hands, and good for biseps crossed and leaned on the door. "What do you want to know?" "I was hoping I could come to you and talk to you." "Huuuum." Eye of Magnus up and down. Truly to shine dark, like a cat. . "Well, okay then" suddenly turned and disappeared into the house, after the second alarm, and Alec. Surface appeared opposite hundred bodies are not producing. It was - and also, is not normal, but it may be the type of space you occupy as the nests, which has a large central hall is divided into "rooms" with assigned group. Mobile pakastin square and tables to the right, which Magnus physical Alec. Alec sat in the seat of velvet and gold with elegant arms arabeskves board. "Do you want tea?" Asked Magnus. Do you sit in a chair, but throw on a European tufted, long legs stretched out in front of him. Alec nadid. He was unable to say anything. Anything interesting or intelligent, that. Always was Jose who has any reasonable interesting. Jose is parabatai and be all the glory he needed or wanted: a black star in other supernovaer. But this was not a Jose him go, Jose does not have any help. "Of course." In his right hand suddenly felt hot. He looked down and I was with Joe sdaa paper cup, a coffee art. It smelled the smell like Chai. He jumped, and not escaped Spilling on yourself. "By the angel -" "I love that phrase," said Magnus. "It is so old fashioned." Alec staring at him. "Did you steal this tea?" Magnus eyes tirayna question. "So," he said. "Why are you here to stay?" Alec has a sip of tea stolen. "I want to thank you," he said, when he came for the weather. "To save my life." Magnus leaned back in his hands. Shirt rode home with the stomach, and this time Alec had another place to look. "Do you want to thank me." "You saved my life," said Alec again. "But I was delirious, I really do not think we are now. Realize you do not have that they do. So, thank you." Magnus raising eyebrows disappeared into wrinkled. "You ..." Alec site is south. "Maybe I should go." Magnus Saturday, "When you now?, All the way to Brooklyn to come, you come to thank me?" He smiled. "That would be a waste of time." He reached out his hand Alec Buck, to brush his thumb along tsheekbone made. Feel like you are in contact with fire, training tendrils of spark in Gu'dhalad. Alec stood surprise - surprise at the Range, and wondered what effect they are having on. Magnus eye 'down, and his hand down. "Hah," said Christ. "What is?" Alec was very worried that something bad would suddenly. "What is?" "You're just ..." moving shadow behind her Magnus, with lawado of liquids, witch turned and kept the cat small white and gray floor online. Bisadan bent corners of his arm and looked at Alec regarded with suspicion. Now, the two pairs of eyes trained dark green gold. "Do what I expected." "As a shadovhunter?" "Oh lightvood." "I do not know that you knew my family that well." "I know his family for hundreds of years." Eye of Magnus look on his face. "Now your sister, she lightvood K. -. ' "I told him I would." "What is?" "Easy. Sister. Told me that you liked me. Cairo well, I wish." "I love you, I love you?" Magnus buried him and started to cat fur. "Sorry. Estimate we now? Do you remember any Isabelle ..." "Said Jose, too." Alec is open, it was the only way he knew how to be. "I love you. That when you leave here, do not you think that I am very disappointed that he was. This never happened." "Do good, good." Alec is inasheeq. "No - I mean ... Jose Jose is." "He struggled," said Magnus. .. "But you are absolutely free of corruption lightvood That is a problem 'always kind of spiritual family, such as low - earn borgyas, but I do not lie flat on your face, I feel everything you say .. it is easier. " Alec early on. "You will go out with me?" Magnus alone. "See, that's what I have. Simple." Lawn her lip and said nothing Alec. "Why do you want me to date?" Asked Magnus. Head faint Chairman Meow, fingers long and folding down the cat ears. "Not that I do not very desirable, but as you asked, it was as if you have some kind of fit -" "I just do," said Alec. "I thought you were like me, so I would yes, and you can try - I mean, I try to -" He put his hands on his face. "Maybe this was a mistake." Cool Magnus thin. "Someone you know you gay?" Alec shook his head, he found he was breathing a little hard to track. But I can not, do not refuse? When I come here to do the exact opposite? "Clarey," said hoarseli. "What ... was an accident. And Easy, but they never say anything." "It is not your parents. Jose is not?" Alec thought Jose knew and pushed the thought away, hard and fast. "No, I do not want to know, especially Jose." "I suppose you could say." Magnus faint Chairman Meow under the chin. "He went to pieces like a puzzle when he thought he would die cares -." "I do not interrupt." Alec was still breathing quickly. The knees of jeans is creative, has been looted. "I never had a date," he said quietly. "Never kiss a .. Never Easy said, i liked you and I thought -" "Do unsimpathetik., But I do not like, because this is not a gay business resources that can be cast at any man and he will be fine because it's a girl. 'D People like people who do have more" . Alec thought back to this room, which was the frenzy of pain and poison when Magnus had come to the place always has hardly recognized him. I was pretty sure that he was screaming for their parents, because Jose, for Easy, but his voice only a whisper would come. He remembered Magnus' hands, fingers her cool and light. He goes on to shed still on the wrist of Magnus, hours and hours, even after the pain is gone and I knew I would be fine for you. He remembered watching Magnus 'face' in the light of the sun, the dawn of a golden golden eyes heavy, and thinking how strange it was a beautiful cat and browse through grace. "Yes," said Alec. "I love you." Set met Magnus Square. El brujo looked at him with a sort of curiosity and still love and confusion. "It is very surprising," said Magnus. "Genetics of his eyes, the color -." He stopped and shook his head. "Lightvood blue eyes out?" "Green - a monster to enter," Magnus said, and laughed. Chairman Meow the transfusion, and cuts great to Alec, and faint against the leg. "The governor will love you." "Is that good?" "I never go to any cat will not like," Magnus said easily, and rose. "So, let's say Friday night?" Big wave of relief washed over Alec. "REALLY? Come with me?" Magnus shook his head. "You have to keep playing hard to get, Alexander. Firm." He just laughed. The representative of the actor as Jose's - not to look nothing alike, but the kind of smile illuminated his face completely. "Come on, you go out." Alec badewedu after Magnus front door, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, one that does not even know he had. Of course I would like to find an excuse to where I was Friday night, something Jose willing to participate in something would caasiamdda. Or it may be just be patient and escape. I so lost in thought that struck near the front door, and Magnus dependent, eyes completely Crescent staring. "What is?" Alec said. "Never kiss anyone?" Magnus said. "No one at all?" "No," Alec said, hoping that this was not to be required to be dateable. "I do not really kiss -" "Come here." Magnus took him by the elbow and pulled him close. During the entire life by Alec was kanaxow feeling of being so close to another person, the type of person who wants to be around for so long. Magnus was long and thin, but not thin, and the body is hard, muscular arms and light, but strong, and he was one or two more than Alec, which never happened, and fit in perfectly inches. Magnus finger under the chin, and garkooda his face, and then they kiss. Alec heard xidhkiisa a sintay little from his own neck, and then his mouth was pressed by type of emergency at hand. Magnus, Alec thought dazedli, really knew what he was doing. His lips were soft, and he parted Alec Oolool exploring his mouth: Symphony of the lips, teeth, tongue, not all movement from the straight and ending Alec knew he had nerves. He received the middle finger, touch the device so that the skin was born in an attempt to avoid looking at before, and cervical his hands under Magnus Magnus shirt. Magnus shook with surprise, then relax, his hands running down the arms Alec over his chest, waist, finding the belt loops of jeans and used to Alec close. Speaking after weight Alec Alec mouth and felt the warm lips on his neck where the skin is so sensitive that it was directly connected to the bones of the legs, and about to give out. Before he dropped on the floor, Magnus let him go. His eyes were set, insights and so was his mouth. "Now to be kissed," she said, came to him from behind, and the door opened. "See you Friday?" Alec cleared his throat. He felt dizzy, but he also felt alive - blood rushing, persuasion as vehicle speed up, everything darradaas almost too bright. When he came out the door, he turned and looked at Magnus, who watched bimiuzd. He stepped up and took the first of the former finance Magnus and water varlokk him. Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy and not really, but anything. He pulled Magnus against him by the hand to a particular including, Magnus and felt his heart stutter. He broke kissing, and withdrew. "Friday," he said, and let Magnus go. He fell down the stairs, Magnus looked after. El brujo crossed his arms over shirt - feto where Alec has access - and shook his head, smiled. "Lightvood," said Magnus. "They always had the last word." He closed the door behind him, and Alec ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, his blood still singing in his ears like music.

* * *

_ This is the actual scene:_

Standing in the stairwell of Magnus' home, Alec stared at the name written under the buzzer on the wall. BANE. The name didn't really seem to suit Magnus, he thought, not now that he knew him. If you could really be said to know someone when you'd attended one of their parties, once, and then they'd saved your life later but hadn't really hung around to be thanked. But the name Magnus Bane made him think of a towering sort of figure, with huge shoulders and formal purple warlock's robes, calling down fire and lightning. Not Magnus himself, who was more of a cross between a panther and a demented elf. Alec took a deep breath and let it out. Well, he'd come this far; he might as well go on. The bare lightbulb hanging overhead cast sweeping shadows as he reached forward and pressed the buzzer. A moment later a voice echoed through the stairwell. "WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?" "Er," Alec said. "It's me. I mean, Alec. Alec Lightwood." There was a sort of silence, as if even the hallway itself were surprised. Then a ping, and the second door opened, letting him out onto the stairwell. He headed up the rickety stairs into the darkness, which smelled like pizza and dust. The second floor landing was bright, the door at the far end open. Magnus Bane was leaning in the entryway. Compared to the first time Alec has seen him, he looked fairly normal. His black hair still stood up in spikes, and he looked sleepy; his face, even with its cat's eyes, very young. He wore a black t-shirt with the words ONE MILLION DOLLARS picked out across the chest in sequins, and jeans that hung low on his hips, low enough that Alec looked away, down at his own shoes. Which were boring. "Alexander Lightwood," said Magnus. He had just the faintest trace of an accent, something Alec couldn't put his finger on, a lilt to his vowels. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Alec looked past Magnus. "Do you have — company?" Magnus crossed his arms, which did good things for his biceps, and leaned against the side of the door. "Why do you want to know?" "I was hoping I could come in and talk to you." "Hmmm." Magnus' eyes raked him up and down. They really did shine in the dark, like a cat's. "Well, all right then." He turned abruptly away and disappeared into the apartment; after a startled moment, Alec followed. The loft looked different without a hundred churning bodies in it. It was — well, not ordinary, but the sort of space someone might live in. Like most lofts, it had a big central room split into "rooms" by groupings of furniture. There was a square collection of sofas and tables off to the right, which Magnus gestured Alec toward. Alec sat down on a gold velvet sofa with elegant wooden curlicues on the arms. "Would you like some tea?" Magnus asked. He wasn't sitting in a chair, but had sprawled himself on a tufted ottoman, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Alec nodded. He felt incapable of saying anything. Anything interesting or intelligent, that was. It was always Jace who said the interesting, intelligent things. He was Jace's parabatai and that was all the glory he needed or wanted: like being the dark star to someone else's supernova. But this was somewhere Jace couldn't go with him, something Jace couldn't help him with. "Sure." His right hand felt suddenly hot. He looked down, and realized he was holding a waxed paper cup from Joe, the Art of Coffee. It smelled like chai. He jumped, and only barely escaped spilling on himself. "By the Angel —" "I LOVE that expression," said Magnus. "It's so quaint." Alec stared at him. "Did you steal this tea?" Magnus ignored the question. "So," he said. "Why are you here?" Alec took a gulp of the stolen tea. "I wanted to thank you," he said, when he came up for air. "For saving my life." Magnus leaned back on his hands. His t-shirt rode up over his flat stomach, and this time Alec had nowhere else to look. "You wanted to thank me." "You saved my life," Alec said, again. "But I was delirious, and I don't think I really thanked you. I know you didn't have to do it. So thank you." Magnus' eyebrows had disappeared up into his hairline. "You're . . .welcome?" Alec set his tea down. "Maybe I should go." Magnus sat up. "After you came so far? All the way to Brooklyn? Just to thank me?" He was grinning. "Now that would be a wasted effort." He reached out and put his hand to Alec's cheek, his thumb brushing along the cheekbone. His touch felt like fire, training tendrils of sparks in its wake. Alec sat frozen in surprise — surprise at the gesture, and surprise at the effect it was having on him. Magnus' eyes narrowed, and he dropped his hand. "Huh," he said to himself. "What?" Alec was suddenly very worried that he'd done something wrong. "What is it?" "You're just . . ." A shadow moved behind Magnus; with fluid agility, the warlock twisted around and picked up a small gray and white tabby cat from the floor. The cat curled into the crook of his arm and looked at Alec with suspicion. Now two pairs of gold-green eyes were trained on him darkly. "Not what I expected." "From a Shadowhunter?" "From a Lightwood." "I didn't realize you knew my family that well." "I've known your family for hundreds of years." Magnus' eyes searched his face. "Now your sister, she's a Lightwood. You—' "She said you liked me." "What?" "Izzy. My sister. She told me you liked me. Liked me, liked me." "Liked you, liked you?" Magnus buried his grin in the cat's fur. "Sorry. Are we twelve now? I don't recall saying anything to Isabelle . . ." "Jace said it too." Alec was blunt; it was the only way he knew how to be. "That you liked me. That when he buzzed up here, you thought he was me and you were disappointed that it was him. That never happens." "Doesn't it? Well, it should." Alec was startled. "No — I mean Jace, he's . . . Jace." "He's trouble," said Magnus. "But you are totally without guile. Which in a Lightwood, is a conundrum. You've always been a plotting sort of family, like low-rent Borgias. But there isn't a lie in your face. I get the feeling everything you say is straightforward." Alec leaned forward. "Do you want to go out with me?" Magnus blinked. "See, that's what I mean. Straightforward." Alec chewed his lip and said nothing. "Why do you want to go out with me?" Magnus inquired. He was rubbing Chairman Meow's head, his long fingers folding the cat's ears down. "Not that I'm not highly desirable, but the way you asked, it seemed as if you were having some sort of fit —" "I just do," Alec said. "And I thought you liked me, so you'd say yes, and I could try — I mean, we could try —" He put his face in his hands. "Maybe this was a mistake." Magnus' voice was gentle. "Does anyone know you're gay?" Alec's head jerked up; he found he was breathing a little hard, as if he'd run a race. But what could he do, deny it? When he'd come here to do exactly the opposite? "Clary," he said, hoarsely. "Which is . . . Which was an accident. And Izzy, but she'd never say anything." "Not your parents. Not Jace?" Alec thought about Jace knowing, and pushed the thought away, hard and fast. "No. No, and I don't want them to know, especially Jace." "I think you could tell him." Magnus rubbed Chairman Meow under the chin. "He went to pieces like a jigsaw puzzle when he thought you were going to die. He cares —" "I'd rather not." Alec was still breathing quickly. He rubbed at the knees of his jeans with his fists. "I've never had a date," he said in a low voice. "Never kissed anyone. Not ever. Izzy said you liked me and I thought —" "I'm not unsympathetic. But do you like me? Because this being gay business doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't." Alec thought of his bedroom back at the Institute, of being in a delirium of pain and poison when Magnus had come in. He had barely recognized him. He was fairly sure he'd been screaming for his parents, for Jace, for Izzy, but his voice would only come out on a whisper. He remembered Magnus' hands on him, his fingers cool and gentle. He remembered the death-grip he'd kept on Magnus' wrist, for hours and hours, even after the pain had passed and he knew he would be all right. He remembered watching Magnus' face in the light of the rising sun, the gold of sunrise sparking gold out of his eyes, and thinking how oddly beautiful he was, with his cat's gaze and grace. "Yes," Alec said. "I like you." He met Magnus' gaze squarely. The warlock was looking at him with a sort of admixture of curiosity and affection and puzzlement. "It's so odd," Magnus said. "Genetics. Your eyes, that color —" He stopped and shook his head. "The Lightwoods you knew didn't have blue eyes?" "Green-eyed monsters," said Magnus, and grinned. He deposited Chairman Meow on the ground, and the cat moved over to Alec, and rubbed against his leg. "The Chairman likes you." "Is that good?" "I never date anyone my cat doesn't like," Magnus said easily, and stood up. "So let's say Friday night?" A great wave of relief came over Alec. "Really? You want to go out with me?" Magnus shook his head. "You have to stop playing hard to get, Alexander. It makes things difficult." He grinned. He had a grin like Jace's — not that they looked anything alike, but the sort of grin that lit up his whole face. "Come on, I'll walk you out." Alec drifted after Magnus toward the front door, feeling as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders, one he hadn't even known he was carrying. Of course he'd have to come up with an excuse for where he was going Friday night, something Jace wouldn't want to participate in, something he'd need to do alone. Or he could pretend to be sick and sneak out. He was so lost in thought he almost banged into the front door, which Magnus was leaning against, looking at him through eyes narrowed to crescents. "What is it?" Alec said. "Never kissed anyone?" Magnus said. "No one at all?" "No," said Alec, hoping this didn't disqualify him from being datable. "Not a real kiss —" "Come here." Magnus took him by the elbows and pulled him close. For a moment Alec was entirely disoriented by the feeling of being so close to someone else, to the kind of person he'd wanted to be close to for so long. Magnus was long and lean but not skinny; his body was hard, his arms lightly muscled but strong; he was an inch or so taller than Alec, which hardly ever happened, and they fit together perfectly. Magnus' finger was under his chin, tilting his face up, and then they were kissing. Alec heard a small hitching gasp come from his own throat and then their mouths were pressed together with a sort of controlled urgency. Magnus, Alec thought dazedly, really knew what he was doing. His lips were soft, and he parted Alec's expertly, exploring his mouth: a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement waking up a nerve ending Alec had never known he had. He found Magnus' waist with his fingers, touching the strip of bare skin he'd been trying to avoid looking at before, and slid his hands up under Magnus' shirt. Magnus jerked with surprise, then relaxed, his hands running down Alec's arms, over his chest, his waist, finding the belt loops on Alec's jeans and using them to pull him closer. His mouth left Alec's and Alec felt the hot pressure of his lips on his throat, where the skin was so sensitive that it seemed directly connected to the bones in his legs, which were about to give out. Just before he slid to the floor, Magnus let him go. His eyes were shining and so was his mouth. "Now you've been kissed," he said, reached behind him, and yanked the door open. "See you Friday?" Alec cleared his throat. He felt dizzy, but he also felt alive — blood rushing through his veins like traffic at top speed, everything seemingly almost too brightly colored. As he stepped through the door, he turned and looked at Magnus, who was watching him bemusedly. He reached forward and took hold of the front of Magnus' t-shirt and dragged the warlock toward him. Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy and unpracticed, but with everything he had. He pulled Magnus against him, his own hand between them, and felt Magnus' heart stutter in his chest. He broke off the kiss, and drew back. "Friday," he said, and let Magnus go. He backed away, down the landing, Magnus looking after him. The warlock crossed his arms over his shirt — wrinkled where Alec had grabbed it — and shook his head, grinning. "Lightwoods," Magnus said. "They always have to have the last word." He shut the door behind him, and Alec ran down the steps, taking them two at a time, his blood still singing in his ears like music.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey-o! We're back with another Google Translate reads Mortal Instruments! This one is off the Cassie Clare site, the Seelie Court Clace kiss from Jace's POV! FUN! So without further ado: Also, please R&R and check out our other fanfic Daily Chores, a TMI fic... it's da bomb. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And if you have a scene that you want Google-ized please tell us in the comments!_

* * *

"I will not be my sister behind in court , you know," said Jace , " you can learn from it , or maybe you give us the favor of their release , because it can not do anything ? "

The queen smiled . It was pretty awful smile . The queen that they are the beauty of the man the beauty of a hard glass seems a fairy with inhuman beauty , to create beautiful women . The Queen is not a certain age five or six , they may have to make . People died for the love of the Queen - Jays to the charm of the people they had been discovered , but he swallowed too fast , like ice water, cold feeling in her chest and gave it to him . "I may be smart to start with su telling you?"

It was Winston who perplexed replied : "You want Jace to kiss you "

RI , as the Queen and the court , the Jays felt improved ice chest . Faeries Clary did not understand this, he thought. He explains , but no explanation, no really . Queen of everything you want, it was not asked to kiss in the show , and not all . Hair She wanted was the problem , such as a sunrise and butterflies can be seen . It was for you to be immortal, he would often think : people are unhappy vampire story was so fresh blood to your senses , emotions , uncontrollable reaction , blunting of the network. Something alive . I do not have anything .

Her eyes were green like sage , but Clary did not like at all - " Despite its appeal , " said the queen , shaking Jays face - . " I do not permit a woman to kiss "

"I can kiss Meliorn " Isabel suggested left .

The queen shook her head slowly . "Rather not a court . "

Meliorn not bother to embrace , so obviously the Queen would not worry - Isabel Jays his hands up to ask what I had planned. He had a beautiful home that offers rise , however , in any case , you should know better . I had sex with elves .

Maybe it's only fair to ask folk I do not know how Jays. Probably overkill for the benefit of abused enjoyed was the way people think . Isabel consciousness , sometimes useless , but not cruel . Distance back black hair and frowned . "I will not kiss you , " he said firmly . " Everything is too formal . "

"It seems almost superfluous , " said Simon step. " Kiss the ... " .

He did not go far took a step towards Clermont . Jays cold liquid fire arm gently on the side of Winston Simon pressed his face in his hands and looked . I want to do a million times before Simon size She put her hands on . Maybe she knew. Coffee at Simon he is a fool because he had seen them alone together , and he knows that I love her , Sage is an unchanging life , looked around for almost a few words , "I love you " is another child drowned in his mouth , his green eyes flashing everywhere . She is not interested in you , mundane boy thought he was satisfying. Get lost . So he was surprised , he thought. What is the difference between this woman made it almost thought he knew ?

It always seemed . Klee it : she was not the woman he knew more . It means more than anything in just his life , and Simon was so angry and made him feel weak and had a murderous rage , if he wants , and she put a hand information . Two out of the desire to hunt and destroy so strong that I can breathe .

Sage is her red hair over her shoulder , turned to slip him. She looked very bad hand . I can feel sorry for him that she could not bear the thought. He was looking , glowing with joy , Seeli draw attention to the queen , now you know what you are looking for. His pain , fear.

" No, " the Queen , Simon , said the soft edge of a knife. "This is not the one I want . "

Simon reluctantly , far from strengthening Clarita . Jays drown out what to say to his friends , such as blood vessels , hammer relief. For a while , all important kiss Simon Sage he was , it was not reported . Then Clary seemed to swim into focus : She was very pale , and I help but wonder if his friend could not be what you think. I was disappointed not to kiss Simon ? Called confidence ? Earlier in the day , he kissed her hand , I think Simon is still staring intensely at his sister , pushed the memory away . Be careful, he said. Look at me. If you love me , you look at me .

She was upset when she was just as cold and she has her arms crossed on her chest . But he is no more snow . What will happen is that conversation , she continued to keep around them . Jays anger is the heart of the crisis grew , and as usual , found his escape was sarcastic .

" Well, I 'm not a normal kiss , " he said. "I 'd rather be, here there will be corruption . "

"Forever ? " Simon said . His eyes were large and dark and serious. " Long time . "

Jace looked at his eyes . Simon was probably a good man , he said. He takes care of Clermont in love with her and wants her to be happy . Sure maybe a nice boyfriend. Logically, the Jays that he would want for his sister knew exactly what . But he does not want someone you can not see killing Simon . "I knew , " he said angrily . " Damn right . "

. "Of course , but - "

"I think the fact that what they say is not only men in the trenches . "  
" That's an atheist , stupid . " Simon was bright red. "There is no atheist bunker . "

It is her white neck, chest , neck of her low-cut dress bent over on the display , it was the Queen interrupted. " The more you kiss her free is a very nice girl, a kiss , but , " he said. "In other words , it does not do anything . "

Simon from white to red . Simon Claridge If it was not for lack kiss . . . He is Winston Jays , Jays were reported to answer . In a way

Jace 's heart began to pound . He met her eyes and the Queen . " Why ? "

"I think that instead of offering a deal , " he said. " Desire is the most valuable of his people can not get the service . Always hate no less mean my magic combination , so you can tell the truth, she has not kiss you if it is not there can not be. "

Jace felt blood flood my face . He was not good , Jace and Clary Simon vague claims that brothers and sisters knew , but ignored him . Seeli queen saw him , his eyes like the sea before a deadly storm and I want to thank you. Thank you.

And it was the most dangerous of all, he thought, his manner and his colleagues on the Jays to escape one of them will have to be judge , arguing about whether or not or what prepared. I really , really want - the Queen will give you everything you want , so you can put his ability . She looked at him and wondered how he knew ? It turned out that he wanted to sleep , panting and sweating is what I thought? In other words , if you thought he really can not get to kiss Clary , think about the fact , again, he was so exhausted that he was more dead until the time that he went to the attic , training alone is too much bleeding wound , but I wanted to pass select . tired Tomorrow I 'm bruised , bruising , dander will have the same name and he had all the damage in sage , sage , sage and would call .

Again to disrupt Simon say something said again . " You do not , Sage trick "

"No , " said Jace . His voice was really surprised him . " Proof" . He looked at Saclay . His lips , so characteristic of the movement of the lock she bit his hand injury , so it's a part of her heart was broken . Now you can sit back and Simon Seeli Queen Isabel fun argued that smart cat looked .

Isabel looked annoyed . " Who will be the one to kiss his ? Concerns about . "

" True, " said Jace .

Sage finally saw him with her big green eyes and relax . He walks over to her , and as always done in an empty space , as a step in this light , until the rest of the world disappeared. He turned his face , put his hand on her shoulder . He stopped , biting her lip , her cheeks , her eyes bright green . If you relax , do not miss this opportunity to take your body to throw to try to recall him, but dangerous and stupid and feeling reckless , you never kiss again, you can accept the can . Of your life in a way

" Just a kiss , " he said, his voice I heard she was curious to hear . Roughness  
It was important not - there was no way to hide it . Too much. He never wanted to before. There was always a woman . He is so different makes Klee , his room staring at a white wall , in the middle of the night , I wondered . She is beautiful , but the other woman was beautiful. He pointed out, however , there were other smart girls . Understand what they have seen through the ground as he laughed and laughed . Defense Device Jace Wayland more when you saw him, she saw in her eyes was no more than the actual .

But still , maybe I can find something else . People were in love , lose moving . I do not know why , do not. I did not know why he does not like . Hell or heaven , I know all this to take this opportunity to protect the rights , he created would notice . Was

He took her hands down , twisting his fingers through her and whispered in his ear . "If you can think of to close your eyes to England ," he said.

Her eyes were pale skin of her delicate eyelashes kobberlinjermot closed . " I 've never been in England, " she said, almost gently relieve anxiety voice. I 'm usually more than that , she has no desire to kiss without knowing it , Klee , and he never knew what he wanted a woman. The sleeves of his shirt , I damply over her shoulders , and slid her hands . His eyes were closed , but the section was shaking him - until now , but there was sufficient authority .

His mouth fell on her . And it was. Water breaks through a broken dam , he , in recent weeks , the event was all self-control . Her arms were around his neck and pulled her in for their soft , flexible , but that has never happened in a surprisingly strong like no other . His hand against her, she was in close contact with her again as he kissed her kissed furiously , was the end of your toes . He was on his lips under his open mouth , and she has a sweet taste like salt water nymph had his tongue . He was in contact with his mouth , trying to tell him, her hair knotted hands , hold tighter to her , he can not say anything out loud : I love you , I 'm a do love , I do not care that you 're my brother , he is not going along with it, can not be with him . Follow me . I have . Follow me .  
I do not know how to do it without you .

His hands dropped to his waist , pulling him , and his blood and bones , nerves and emotions through the loss of the coil , and I did not know what to do or whatever he is, if he removed the following words , but Heath said or heard the soft laughter - Fairy Queen - his ears , and he came back to reality . Before it 's too late sage , again , and his left hand on the neck . It 's like cutting open his skin , but he did.

Klee looked at him . Her lips are still open in her hand , was demolished . His eyes were wide . He followed her as vomiting , gaping Isabelle saw Simon .

She is my sister , Jace thought . My brother . But no word has no meaning . They were a foreign language . Blast from the ground surface , but as a piece of a meteorite exploded - what is between them - you 're his sister , what is the same , which can be thought Clary was not hopeless. He tried the face of Winston - she feels reading? Instead of turning away she wanted seemed nothing you said with her eyes to know the feeling, he was half bitter triumph and half pleading. You know I felt it. But there was no answer to her face, when she is angry she always did , she hit her arms around her trembling like a cold . She looked at him .

Jays as his heart felt the grip of the fist. He turned to the queen . " Is not that enough ? " He asked. " Are you having fun? "

With special and secret shared between the two : The Queen was reported to him . You have given us a warning , look seemed to say . Allows you a twig between his fingers a rest break pain . He can not be touched , I thought - it's the fault of you. " We have a lot of fun , " he said. " No, I think you two are."

* * *

"I know that I will not leave my sister here in your Court," said Jace, "and since there is nothing to be learned from either her or myself, perhaps you could do us the favor of releasing her?"

The Queen smiled. It was a beautiful, terrible smile. The Queen was a lovely woman; she had that inhuman loveliness that faeries did, that was more like the loveliness of hard crystal than the beauty of a human. The Queen did not look any particular age: she could have been sixteen or forty-five. Jace supposed there were those who would have found her attractive — people had died for love of the Queen — but she gave him a cold feeling in his chest, as if he'd swallowed ice water too fast. "What if I told you she could be freed by a kiss?"

It was Clary who replied, bewildered: "You want Jace to kiss you?"

As the Queen and Court laughed, the icy feeling in Jace's chest intensified. Clary didn't understand faeries, he thought. He'd tried to explain, but there was no explaining, not really. Whatever the Queen wanted from them, it wasn't a kiss from him; she could have demanded that without all this show and nonsense. What she wanted was to see them pinned and struggling like butterflies. It was something immortality did to you, he'd often thought: dulled your senses, your emotions; the sharp, uncontrollable, pitiable responses of human beings were to faeries like fresh blood to a vampire. Something living. Something they didn't have themselves.

"Despite his charms," the Queen said, flicking a glance toward Jace — her eyes were green, like Clary's, but not like Clary's at all — "that kiss will not free the girl."

"I could kiss Meliorn," suggested Isabelle, shrugging.

The Queen shook her head slowly. "Nor that. Nor any one of my Court."

Isabelle threw up her hands; Jace wanted to ask her what she'd expected — kissing Meliorn wouldn't have bothered her, so obviously the Queen wouldn't care about it. He supposed it had been nice of her to offer, but Iz, at least, ought to know better. She'd had dealings with faeries before.

Maybe it wasn't just knowing the way the Fair Folk thought, Jace wondered. Maybe it was knowing how people who enjoyed cruelty for the sake of cruelty thought. Isabelle was thoughtless, and sometimes vain, but she wasn't cruel. She tossed her dark hair back and scowled. "I'm not kissing any of you," she said firmly. "Just so it's official."

"That hardly seems necessary," said Simon, stepped forward. "If a kiss is all . . ."

He took a step toward Clary, who didn't move away. The ice in Jace's chest turned into liquid fire; he clenched his hands at his sides as Simon took Clary gently by the arms and looked down into her face. She rested her hands on Simon's waist, as if she'd done it a million times before. Maybe she had, for all he knew. He knew Simon loved her; he'd known it since he'd seen them together in that stupid coffee shop, the other boy practically choking on getting the words "I love you" out of his mouth while Clary looked around the room, restlessly alive, her green eyes darting everywhere. _She's not interested in you, mundane boy, _he'd thought with satisfaction_. Get lost. _And then been surprised he'd thought it. What difference did it make to him what this girl he barely knew thought?

That seemed like a lifetime ago. She wasn't some girl he barely knew anymore: she was Clary. She was the one thing in his life that mattered more than anything else, and watching Simon put his hands on her, wherever he wanted to, made him feel at once sick and faint and murderously angry. The urge to stalk up and rip the two of them apart was so strong he could barely breathe.

Clary glanced back at him, her red hair slipping over her shoulder. She looked concerned, which was bad enough. He couldn't stand the thought that she might feel sorry for him. He looked away fast, and caught the eye of the Seelie Queen, glimmering with delight: now _this_ was what she was after. Their pain, their agony.

"No," said the Queen, to Simon, in a voice like the soft slice of a knife. "That is not what I want either."

Simon stepped away from Clary, reluctantly. Relief pounded through Jace's veins like blood, drowning out what his friends were saying. For a moment all he cared about was that he wasn't going to have to watch Clary kiss Simon. Then Clary seemed to swim into focus: she was very pale, and he couldn't help wondering what she was thinking. Was she disappointed not to be kissed by Simon? Relieved as he was? He thought of Simon kissing her hand earlier than day and shoved the memory away viciously, still staring at his sister. _Look up, _he thought._ Look at me. If you love me, you'll look at me._

She crossed her arms over her chest, the way she did when she was cold or upset. But she didn't look up. The conversation went on around them: who was going to kiss who, what was going to happen. Hopeless rage rose up in Jace's chest, and as usual, found its escape in a sarcastic comment.

"Well, I'm not kissing the mundane," he said. "I'd rather stay down here and rot."

"Forever?" said Simon. His eyes were big and dark and serious. "Forever's an awfully long time."

Jace looked back at those eyes. Simon was probably a good person, he thought. He loved Clary and he wanted to take care of her and make her happy. He'd probably make a spectacular boyfriend. Logically, Jace knew, it was exactly what he ought to want for his sister. But he couldn't look at Simon without wanting to kill someone. "I knew it," he said nastily. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"Of course not. But if—"

"I guess it's true what they say. There are no straight men in the trenches."  
"That's atheists, jackass." Simon was bright red. "There are no atheists in the trenches."

It was the Queen who interrupted them, leaning forward so that her white neck and breasts were displayed above the neckline of her low-cut gown. "While this is all very amusing, the kiss that will free the girl is the kiss that she most desires," she said. "Only that and nothing more."

Simon went from red to white. If the kiss that Clary most desired wasn't Simon's, then . . .the way she was looking at Jace, from Jace to Clary, answered that.

Jace's heart started to pound. He met the Queen's eyes with his own. "Why are you doing this?"

"I rather thought I was offering you a boon," she said. "Desire is not always lessened by disgust. Nor can it be bestowed, like a favor, to those most deserving of it. And as my words bind my magic, so you can know the truth. If she doesn't desire your kiss, she won't be free."

Jace felt blood flood into his face. He was vaguely aware of Simon arguing that Jace and Clary were brother and sister, that it wasn't right, but he ignored him. The Seelie Queen was looking at him, and her eyes were like the sea before a deadly storm, and he wanted to say _thank you. Thank you._

And that was the most dangerous thing of all, he thought, as around him his companions argued about whether Clary and Jace had to do this, or what any of them would be willing to do to escape the Court. To allow the Queen to give you something you wanted — truly, truly wanted — was to put yourself in her power. How had she looked at him and known, he wondered? That this was what he thought about, wanted, woke from dreams of, gasping and sweating? That when he thought, really thought, about the fact that he might never get to kiss Clary again, he wanted to die or hurt or bleed so badly he'd go up to the attic and train alone for hours until he was so exhausted he had no choice but to pass out, exhausted. He'd have bruises in the morning, bruises and cuts and scraped skin and if he could have named all his injuries they would have had the same name: _Clary, Clary, Clary._

Simon was still talking, saying something, angry again. "You don't have to do this, Clary, it's a trick—"

"Not a trick," said Jace. The calmness in his own voice surprised him. "A test." He looked at Clary. She was biting her lip, her hand wound in a curl of her hair; the gestures so characteristic, so very much a part of her, they shattered his heart. Simon was arguing with Isabelle now as the Seelie Queen lounged back and watched them like a sleek, amused cat.

Isabelle sounded exasperated. 'Who cares, anyway? It's just a kiss."

"That's right," Jace said.

Clary looked up, then finally, and her wide green eyes rested on him. He moved toward her, and as it always did, the rest of the world fell away until it was just them, as if they stood on a spotlighted stage in an empty auditorium. He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She had stopped biting her lip, and her cheeks were flushed, her eyes a brilliant green. He could feel the tension in his own body, the effort of holding back, of not pulling her against him and taking this once chance, however dangerous and stupid and unwise, and kissing her the way he had thought he would never, in his life, be able to kiss her again.

"It's just a kiss," he said, and heard the roughness in his own voice, and wondered if she heard it, too.  
Not that it mattered—there was no way to hide it. It was too much. He had never _wanted_ like this before. There had always been girls. He had asked himself, in the dead of night, staring at the blank walls of his room, what made Clary so different. She was beautiful, but other girls were beautiful. She was smart, but there were other smart girls. She understood him, laughed when he laughed, saw through the defenses he put up to what was underneath. There was no Jace Wayland more real than the one he saw in her eyes when she looked at him.

But still, maybe, he could find all that somewhere else. People fell in love, and lost, and moved on. He didn't know why he couldn't. He didn't know why he didn't even want to. All he knew was that whatever he had to owe to Hell or Heaven for this chance, he was going to make it count.

He reached down and took her hands, winding his fingers with hers, and whispered in her ear. "You can close your eyes and think of England, if you like," he said.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her lashes coppery lines against her pale, fragile skin. "I've never even been to England," she said, and the softness, the anxiety in her voice almost undid him. He had never kissed a girl without knowing she wanted it too, usually more than he did, and this was Clary, and he didn't know what she wanted. He slid his hands up hers, over the sleeves of her damply clinging shirt, to her shoulders. Her eyes were still closed, but she shivered, and leaned into him — barely, but it was permission enough.

His mouth came down on hers. And that was it. All the self-control he'd exerted over the past weeks went, like water crashing through a broken dam. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her against him, and she was soft and pliant but surprisingly strong like no one else he'd ever held. His hands flattened against her back, pressing her against him, and she was up on the tips of her toes, kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her. He flicked his tongue along her lips, opening her mouth under his, and she tasted salt and sweet like faerie water. He clung to her more tightly, knotting his hands in her hair, trying to tell her, with the press of his mouth on hers, all the things he could never say out loud: _I love you; I love you and I don't care that you're my sister; don't be with him, don't want him, don't go with him. Be with me. Want me. Stay with me.  
I don't know how to be without you._

His hands slid down to her waist, and he was pulling her against him, lost in the sensations that spiraled through his nerves and blood and bones, and he had no idea what he would have done or said next, if it would have been something he could never have pretended away or taken back, but he heard a soft hiss of laughter — the Faerie Queen — in his ears, and it jolted him back to reality. He pulled away from Clary before he it was too late, unlocking her hands from around his neck and stepping back. It felt like cutting his own skin open, but he did it.

Clary was staring at him. Her lips were parted, her hands still open. Her eyes were wide. Behind her, Isabelle was gaping at them; Simon looked as if he was about to throw up.

_She's my sister, _Jace thought_. My sister._ But the words meant nothing. They might as well have been in a foreign language. If there had ever been any hope that he could have come to think of Clary as just his sister, this — what had just happened between them — had exploded it into a thousand pieces like a meteorite blasting into the surface of the earth. He tried to read Clary's face — did she feel the same? She looked as if she wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away._ I know you felt it, _he said to her with his eyes, and it was half bitter triumph and half pleading._ I know you felt it, too_. But there was no answer on her face; she wrapped her arms around herself, the way she always did when she was upset, and hugged herself as if she were cold. She glanced away from him.

Jace felt as if his heart was being squeezed by a fist. He whirled on the Queen. "Was that good enough?" he demanded. "Did that entertain you?"

The Queen gave him a look: special and secretive and shared between the two of them. _You warned her about us, _the look seemed to say._ That we would hurt her, break her as you might break a twig between your fingers. But you, who thought you could not be touched — you are the one who has been broken._ "We are quite entertained," she said. "But not, I think, so much as the both of you."

* * *

_Another brilliant story by Google Translate, thanks for reading guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Check out our other fic and read it!  
_


End file.
